Esoteric
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Two unknown individuals start a conversation about a certain Egyptian's promiscuous tendencies and the events of the Battle City Ship.


Esoteric

By SMYGO4EVA

"Looks like he fucked another one."

"What? You're kidding!"

"No joke. It was last night when it happened. Didn't have to strain your ears for this one…"

"Well do you know who it was?"

"Who was what? The one doing the fucking or the one being fucked?"

"The second thing; we both know who was doing all the work."

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh—he sure has a thing for the sweet and shy types. I guess it's less resistance that way."

"No duh. The only real girl it looked like he boinked her brain out with any defiance was Mai Valentine, and look what happened to her."

"She's been in that coma for 3 days now. I'm getting worried…"

"Do you like her?"

"Wha-no! I don't like her like I'd want to screw"

"-Or fuck."

"Whatever—like I'd want anything sexual—I like her as a friend. Besides, she's been through a lot in her life."

"How do you know?"

"Words travel, pal. I heard that her parents died when she was a little kid, and she's been torn ever since."

"Ouch."

"Yep."

"Yeah—so, umm, who do you think he's going to fuck next?"

"I have no idea, but I'm not going to put money on it, not since I bet 50 bucks that you'd never see two girls kiss each other."

"Hey, imagine what'd it be like in my head…"

"You pervert."

"What? It's a compliment!"

"To what? Your little boyhood fantasies? Have you ever seen a women naked before in your life, let alone kiss them?"

"Well, no, but come on! Give me a break! Who knows if you'll be getting any in the next millennium…"

"Anyway, let's get back to the subject. Gee, I wonder who the 1st girl Malik screwed was…"

"Gardener."

"(…) **No!" **

"It's true, babe."

"I don't believe it! How did you know?"

"Lately, Malik and Téa have not been Seeing Eye to eye lately…

"Well, I guess not—he did have a nervous breakdown and no one wants to hang out with a crazy person."

"Yeah, that was pretty motherfucking crazy."

"Sure was…he seemed awfully sane before hand."

"(…) You think he raped her?"

"What-no! That's _sick! _Besides you said it was mutual sex!"

"I didn't say that you just assumed it."

"(…) Why would you think he raped her?"

"The likeliness of it occurring was pretty spontaneous, and her cries were pretty strangled."

"Strangled cries do not always mean rape. In my opinion before the breakdown, it looked as if Malik wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone rape someone."

"Good point. But still people can surprise you."

"That's very true… …Why do guys—um"

"What? What is it?"

"Oh—why do guys only think about what's on the outside instead of what's on the inside? It shouldn't be that shallow…"

"Aw, Jesus…Guys can't help it—it's in our nature to try and find the prettiest girl you can see, and try to fuck her…Aw, shit."

"Is that how guys see girls? Just as lame-brain douche bag bimbos who seek nothing more than meaningless sex?"

"… Pretty much."

"Grr! No wonder Malik screwed those two girls!! God—guys are so immature, perverted, and ghastly!!!"

"Um, I'm right here."

"How do you guys live like this!!"

"Beats me. I'm just telling you what's true."

"Yeah, pass. The truth sucks."

"It really does."

"Mm-hmmm."

"(…)"

"(…)"

"Sorry about all that stuff I said—you know, the pretty girl and all."

"It's OK."

"…How do you think Malik gets girls anyway? Those two, Téa and Serenity, they are pretty hot…"

"Oiy."

"What?"

"Nothing—I'm not sure, but he is extremely attractive."

"On to fucked girl number 3…"

"Shut up! I don't want to have sex with him!"

"I don't think he'd feel that way…"

"**_Attention duelists—the last duel of the semi-finals is about to begin—Seto Kaiba against Ishizu Ishtar." _**

"Huh—Malik's sister versus the corporate jackass."

"(Stifles of laughter)"

"We should get going; it was, um, interesting, talking to you."

"Anytime you're bored."

Owari!

A/N: The two people whom are talking are a boy and a girl, who may be fans of Yu-Gi-Oh or maybe original characters you guys can make up. Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!


End file.
